Love Bred From Anger
by Dark Moon Angel
Summary: Kagome is an average Japanese high school student returning from summer vacation, her best friend Sango has been in America all summer and has told Kagome that she is bringing back a friend from America (on foreign exchange) she just has to meet. InuKag O


Hey everybody it's me again! And boy am I happy to be here!

Well I am writing my first Inu-Yasha fic! If you think it sucks then don't read it! I will warn you Kag is OOC and Inu is a little bit too! There is also some cussing! Well' on with the story!

Love Breed From Anger

It was a clear September morning, I, Kagome Higurashi, am off to my first day of school! I am soooooo happy to be going! Summer was extremely boring all I did was watch the grass grow! And worst of all, my best friend Sango was in America the whole time! But, now it is fall again and I get to see her at school today! She called me last night to tell me she is going out with this guy named Miroku, who has liked her since he first laid eyes on her in 1st grade! And she also said she met someone over in America who is going to be a foreign exchange student this year, and she is really anxious for me to meet them. I don't see why she won't tell me if it's a boy or a girl, I mean what's the big deal?

But, with all this good stuff about school there is one bad thing, Koga. He has like me since 3rd grade when he moved here, and I have hated him. It's not like he's bad to look at I mean he's not fat or deformed of anything like that it's just that he kind of stokes me, and punches guys for even looking at me and has beat up any boyfriend I've ever had. I mean, that's a real turn off for most guys.

Finally, I'm at school, maybe I'm lucky and Koga will be si-'

"Hi Kagome!" said Koga eagerly "How was your summer?"

"Hi Koga, oh you know watched some TV, went to the pool, played some video games, wished you had moved, you know same old same old." I replied already very annoyed with him.

"What was that last one?" Koga asked a little confused.

"Is that Sango I see over there," I said " I better go talk to her."

I ran as fast as I could to get away from Koga, as soon as I turned the corner I ran head first into some guy carrying a bunch of books! We both fell backwards and I was immediately enveloped with anger.

"What the hell were you thinking, what is it moron day alrea-" I stopped in my tracks when I looked up to see a drop-dead sexy guy with long silver hair, a white silk button down shirt open just enough for you to start to be able to see his muscley chest, nice black pants, black converses, distinct amber eyes, and a really pissed off look on his face.

"I'm here for ONE F-ING DAY AND SOME GIRL RUNS ME OVER!" yelled the guy.

"Well I'm sorry that I have some loser stalking me, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have ran into you!" I retorted, now extremely angry with this sexy guy.

" There's someone stalking you?" inquired the sexy guy.

"Where is I'm gonna go kick the shit out of him right now!" exclaimed the guy.

"He is the one saying I'm Kagome Higurashi's boyfriend, which is a total lie I'm single!" I exclaimed with excitement of fact someone was going to teach Koga a lesson!

The guy looked at me like I was insane for a moment, with his sexy amber eyes, but then shrugged his shoulders and ran off to demolish Koga. I ran quickly after him because couldn't wait to see him floor Koga!

It took him about two seconds to find Koga, and he was on him, I mean literally on him! He nailed Koga right in the face with his fist! Blood immediately started gushing from Koga's nose, it was funny!

Koga stood there for a second in shock, this had never happened to him before, then zoning back in he said, "WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM BITCH!"

My sexy rescuer then punched Koga in the stomach and said, "You're telling everyone here Kagome is your girlfriend, when not only does she hate your guts, but she is also my girlfriend!"

Koga again in shock this time with anger says, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Inu-Yasha, what's it to you?" replied Inu-Yasha.

"Oh nothing, I JUST WANT TO GIVE THEM A NAME TO CARVE INTO YOUR GRAVE STONE!" screamed Koga as he lunged forward and kicked Inu-Yasha across the face.

Inu-Yasha was knocked back by this and now had a bloody lip now even angrier than before ran forward and just nailed Koga in the side of the head, this knocked Koga out.

"WHO'S NAME ARE THEY GOING TO CARVE INTO THE GRAVE STONE NOW, BITCH!" screamed Inu-Yasha standing over his victim.

"Oh my gosh, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" I said nearly crying with joy.

"It was nothing," said Inu-Yasha as if all he'd done was carried her books for her.

"Are you kidding me, I have to tell Sango about this!" I exclaimed.

"Sango?" he asked. "You mean Sango who was in America last summer and told me to be a foreign exchange student this year so I could meet totally hot best friend who is single and I'd be perfect for Sango?"

"Of course I mean her," I said, "wait you're not that person from America Sango said I just had to meet, are you?"

"I guess I am," said Inu-Yasha, looking around the hallway," listen I know it's the first day of school and all, but other than this my day has been kind of dull."

"So do I go out with a sexy girl or stay in this shit hole they call a school?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"It's your choice bitch," he said.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO GO ANYWHERE WITH AN ASS HOLE!" I retorted.

"Because," he said softly snaking his arm around my waste and locking his sexy amber eyes with mine, "love is better when it's breed from anger." Then he closed the area between his lips and mine locking me in a very romantic kiss. We parted after about ten seconds and I said, "Okay, let's go."

The End

So, what did you think? Was it good? Please R&R I will take constructive criticism (lord knows I need it) and complements and if I'm in a good mood I'll take flames! If enough people like this I might write a sequel!

g2g

Luv ya!

Ja ne!


End file.
